Sharktopus
About The Sharktopus is an antagonist in Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook. The Sharktopus is the main antagonist of the 2010 American horror film Sharktopus. Dubbed “Project S-11”, Sharktopus was designed by Dr. Nathan Sands to be the perfect killing machine to be used by the United States Navy. However, the control chip embedded in its brain becomes fried, releasing the creature from his control. It is also appears as the Night 3 antagonist in Five Nights With Top: Rebooted. Appearance The Sharktopus resembles the front half of a great white shark with long red tentacles trailing behind it. The Sharktopus also possesses spikes emerging from its gills and spikes on the tips of its tentacles. Voice Lines The Sharktopus has voice lines voiced by Top2456 that were scrapped. * ”*Sighs* It’s been four years since I have killed anyone.” * "I could explain for this after seen about along to us." * "I will devour for deaths to you." * "It will never defends yourself." After Killing the Player * "I always be with you." * "You'll never escape." Powers The Sharktopus possesses the following powers and abilities: * Sharp Teeth * Fast Swimming * Tentacles * Amphibious Locomotion Behavior (Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook) The Sharktopus will rise out of the water on a beach and slowly head towards the house. It will attempt to enter via the window to the player’s right. They must shut the window to ward it off. Otherwise, they will be jumpscared. Jumpscare: The Sharktopus stabs the player in the chest with one of its tentacles. As the player tries to free themselves, it bites down on their head and crushes their skull. Game Over Screen It shows the player’s dead body being dragged into the water via the Sharktopus’s tentacles. Behavior (Five Nights with Top) Sharktopus becomes active on Night 3. The Player must shut the window to ward it off. Failure to do so will result in a jumpscare. Path: Alan’s Room (Inside Alan’s Computer) ➡️ Alan’s Room (Stage 1) ➡️ Alan’s Room (Stage 2) ➡️ Balcony ➡️ Main Hallway ➡️ Window ➡️ Living Room. Jumpscare: Sharktopus runs and breaks the window and kills with tentacles. Behavior (Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57) The Sharktopus returns as an antagonist with Top2456 returning to voice it. A few lines are recycled, but Top recorded brand new voice lines for it, using the same voice as before. The Sharktopus appears in Water Tank Station and then it comes out of water tank. During the end-of-night cutscenes, the Sharktopus Path: Water Tank Station ➡️ Train Station Hall ➡️ Train Station Basement ➡️ Upstairs ➡️ Appearances * Water Tank Station: Climbs up and comes out of Water Tank. * Train Station Hall: Voice Lines With Audio Clips * “Welcome to your nightmare.” * "Thought you had seen the last of me, huh?" * ”I’m going to tear your head off.” * Trivia * The Sharktopus is the main antagonist of the movie of the same name. It is also an anti-hero in the movie‘s sequels Sharktopus VS Pteracuda and Sharktopus VS Whalewolf. * The Sharktopus was added because Sharktopus is one of Top2456’s favorite movies. * Originally, Top2456 was going to be given the position to voice the Sharktopus, using the same subtitled voice lines. His voice had a slight demonic and annoyed tone to give it more of a real life feel as to how the Sharktopus would sound when talking. However, it was scrapped. But the files containing said voice lines can be found. * One of its lines mention that it hasn’t killed in four years, a reference to how the game was made in 2019 and the final movie of the series (Sharktopus VS Whalewolf) came out in 2015, * Sharktopus is approximately 25-30 feet tall. * It is a hybrid version of shark and octopus. * Gallery Sharktopus (Movie).jpeg|Its origin film. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Other Series Category:Antagonists Category:Gender Unknown Category:Sharks Category:Hybrids Category:Sharktopus Category:Octopus Category:Characters that have Subtitles Category:Movie Monsters Category:Five Nights with Elizabeth Storybook 2: Area 57 Category:Movie Characters